


Threesome

by LilyGardens



Series: Darling Nikki [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your girlfriend and your best friend are attracted to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

"Is Kit home yet?" 

Ben and Kit had known each other since highschool, shared an apartment in college, and even crashed on each other's couches a few times while sobering up from a drunken night of partying. Nikki had heard all the stories from Kit himself, about how much trouble the two of them had gotten into, the women, the bars they had gotten thrown out of, and it all made her chuckle with delight to hear his stories. 

And Kit, who she'd been dating on and off for over a year, was fucking gorgeous. But she couldn't deny the first time he'd introduced her to Ben, she definitely noticed how hot he was. A few times she'd even joked with Kit that if they weren't dating Ben might be in trouble. And Ben was.. flirty. Yes flirty, I guess you could put it that way. He said things to Nikki within earshot of Kit that would make most women blush, but not Nikki. She was pretty laid back and easy going, and his flirting didn't fluster her the way it did most women; and she knew how he could work a room, and work a woman, right out of her undies. She'd seen him in action. Kit was aware of his friends flirtacious ways and since he wasn't the jealous type, laughed it off, and explained that Ben was probably the only man alive he'd allow to flirt with his girlfriend, they were that close. 

But she couldn't deny that sometimes the way he looked at her when he was talking to her, did have its effect. And since Nikki was sort of flirty herself within limits she would just shrug off his being playful. Besides he never bothered her when Kit wasn't around, then again they rarely saw each other unless they were out somewhere or having a get together. 

"No.. was he expecting you?" Nikki hadn't been expecting to see Ben here, so when he popped up she thought maybe the two were meeting up or something. 

Ben had one arm up, leaning against the doorway when she opened the door, and a big smile - as always - plastered across his face. "Well I'm supposed to meet him here after work.. do you mind if I wait?" 

Nikki really didn't care if Ben waited at the house while she tidied up and did some housework. Her and Kit had been living together sporadically, and unofficially, for the past 4 months. She let him in and walked back into the kitchen to finish up some pots she'd left in the sink. 

She'd been letting her mind wander while scrubbing a pot out when she realized Ben was leaning against the counter watching her. "So I have something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now..." She glanced over at him and he was smiling as he spoke. "Yeah sure go for it!" 

"Kiss me." 

Nikki stared at him as if he'd just tossed a pitcher of icewater in her face. Then she recovered herself. "That's not a question." 

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" 

"That's a question and my answer is are you trying me right now??" Nikki gave him a look. 

"I have tried anything yet." He grinned. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Ben???" Nikki turned the water off and shifted to face him. "You are aware that this is Kit's apartment and that I am his girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you just asked me to kiss you." 

"No I'm not kidding." He said still grinning. "I've been curious for a while as to what your lips would feel like against mine." He paused, still smiling, and watching her for her reaction. "So what do you say? How about a kiss?" 

"How about I punch you in the throat and we can call it even?" Nikki raised an eyebrow and gave him a look to let him know she wasn't having any of his bullshit today. 

"I'm not into pain.... and I don't think you'd punch me." He said straightening himself up and inching a step closer to her. He never took his eyes off her. "You mean to tell me you've never even once thought about kissing me?" His eyes twinkled. 

"You didn't really come here because you're meeting Kit did you?" 

"Ah... shoot you caught me - no I really came here to see you." He laughed. 

"Well I think you should leave." Nikki moved away from the sink and turned her back to head for the hallway that led to the front door. Ben grabbed her and spun her around and before she could stop him, he leaned in. 

And then he kissed her. And for a moment she didn't stop him, and in the next split second she found herself placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away. 

And then she slapped him. 

Ben cradled the side of his face. "Ouch... well I guess I deserved that, but it was worth it." 

"Get out." 

"And if I'm not mistaken you enjoyed it too." He smirked as he headed to the door. "I'm up for another kiss if you are?" 

Ben started to open the door and Nikki slammed it shut, causing him to turn and face her. "Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but that was totally inappropriate, I don't think Kit would appreciate it, and I certainly didn't. You might be cute.. but you're not that cute. DO NOT... try that again, do you understand me?" She glared at him. 

"Alright fine.." He said, rubbing his face and giving her a disappointed look. "But I'm a very good judge of character, and I think you enjoyed that as much as I did.. even if you're pretending not to, and ah... maybe you slapped me not so much because I kissed you, but because you liked it?" 

He smiled again and opened the door. Nikki could feel her face burning, and she was flustered, which made her even more angry. "Goodbye Nikki." He closed the door behind him and left her standing in the hallway, seething. 

By the time Kit got home she had double and triple vacuumed every room in the house, scrubbed out the sink and tub in the bathroom, mopped the floor and well... left everything in the house immaculate, anything to keep her busy and to keep her mind off of what had just happened. Kit walked into the living room and found her straightening up the couch cushions. "Did you hire a maid service?" He walked over to her and kissed her, she pulled away and hurried into the kitchen. "No I just felt like cleaning." She said as she walked away. 

Kit looked around. "The... whole... house??" He walked into the kitchen behind her and she busied herself rearranging the cabinets. "Nikki.... is something wrong?" Kit wasn't stupid, for as long as he'd known her, the only time she cleaned like a mad woman or behaved the way she was behaving now, was when something was bugging her.

Nikki turned to face him and wasn't sure how to even begin what she was about to tell him. 

"Ben came by the house today and he kissed me." She blurted out.

Well that ought to do it. 

Silence. A blank stare, and then.... "He... what????" 

Nikki took a deep breath. "He came by when you were still at work and said he was here to meet you for something and then he asked me if he could kiss me and then he grabbed me and kissed me and..." Nikki realized she was speed talking. "I only let him in because I had no reason to think otherwise... I wasn't expecting him to... why would he do something like that?" She finally mustered up the courage to pull her eyes from where they were staring at the linoleum, and look up at him. He did not look pleased. 

"Okay........" Kit paused. "Nikki I'm not sure what you want me to say.." 

"Fuck!!! Say something your best friend just made a move on me what do you want me to do???" 

"Well for all the trouble it was worth I hope it was a good kiss..." The look on his face made her very aware he wasn't sure what to think.

"You think I wanted him to kiss me???" Nikki looked shocked. "Kit I'm telling you what happened because if it was the other way around I'd want you to tell me if something like that happened!" 

"No... that's not what... look I know he's a flirt, this isn't news to me, but I have no idea why he'd try and kiss you. You've kind of been playful with him too, are you sure there wasn't a reason WHY he might have tried this?"

"Oh I get it, this is my fault...." Nikki stormed out of the kitchen. By the time Kit caught up with her she was halfway to the bedroom. "Hey... I'm sorry, that came out wrong, no.. no I'm not blaming you, listen can I just ask you something and not have you get angry with me?" His hands were rubbing her shoulders. Nikki was silent for a moment, glaring at him. "Alright fine... what??" 

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Fucking hell Kit, I don't fucking know why don't you kiss him?!!!" She tried to pull away and she could feel her anger giving way to laughter. By the time he'd picked her up and carried her over to the bed she was in hysterics. 

"I don't kiss guys." He was smiling at her. 

"Have you lost your mind?" She was still laughing. "No... I'm just.. listen I'll talk to him. I don't know what the fuck he was smoking or why he kissed you, but I'll sort it out.... but seriously was it a good kiss?" 

"Are you fucking mad???" Nikki stared at him and erupted into laughter again. 

"No I'm serious! I just wanna know how I measure up compared to my best friend in the kissing department." 

Nikki sat up on her elbows and gave him a stern look. "Seriously??" 

"Yes, go ahead I can take it.." 

"Um... well it was okay I guess, but I wouldn't trade you for him." 

"No?" Kit raised his eyebrow as he watched her. 

Nikki shook her head. "Sooo you were obviously upset about it otherwise I would not be coming home to a spotless apartment.." He said. 

"How would you feel if one of my bff's kissed you on the sly behind my back?" 

Kit shrugged. "I don't know it might be kind of hot.. after all I am irresistable and all..." 

Nikki grabbed one of the pillows and smacked him in the head with it as hard as she could before jumping up off the bed. Kit chased after her and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom, and then hauling her into the shower. Both of them were fully clothed. "Put me down what are you doing!!!" 

He turned the water on and Nikki shrieked. Her screams of protest were soon drowned out by his mouth on hers, and before long there was a pile of wet clothes in the tub, and the sounds of intense lovemaking echoed through the bathroom and out into the hallway. Kit hated seeing her upset, or angry, and though they rarely ever argued, he knew how to lift her mood, in more ways than one. This was one of many times she was happy for the distraction, but the kiss was still in the back of her mind. 

"Uh oh.." Ben eyed his long time friend headed towards him as he made his way out of the office building, and wondered if he'd be greeted by a punch in the face. He was safe.. for the moment. 

"Might I have A WORD with you, my friend?" Kit glared at him and ushered him over to where his car was parked. Once they were both inside, he let out a loud sigh. "Alright, I'm not going to ask what happened.. why did you kiss Nikki?" 

"What did she tell you?" 

"She told me you kissed her." 

"That I did." 

"Are you off your meds, man? What the fuck??" 

Ben laughed, "I didn't mean any harm, you know I've always been stupid when it comes to women." 

"Yes but not any that I was dating at the time." 

"I was just... curious, that's all." 

"Really, Ben? So that's it you're just kissing my girlfriend because you wanted to get your jollies?"

"Did she tell you she slapped me and called me cute?" 

"No she did not." 

"I think she wants me man..." 

"Fuck you, Ben."

"She wants me bad, I could see it in her eyes." Ben was grinning that devilish grin of his again. 

"You're such a fucking asshole sometimes..." Kit looked at him. 

They both busted out laughing. "Listen, Ben... please... can you just apologize to her and NOT pull your bullshit again?" 

"I can apologize but I'm not making any promises. Your girlfriend's amazing, I'm very jealous." 

"Is that why you kissed her?" 

"I kissed her because I wanted to sample the goods alright?"

"You're a dick." 

"But you love me! Come on this is me! I swear I meant nothing by it." 

"Did she really slap you?" 

"I can't believe she didn't tell you she slapped me.... any chance she'd be interested in dating both of us?" Ben laughed. 

"Get the fuck out of my car." Kit said throwing his head back and laughing at his friend. 

The following week they had a birthday party for one of Kit's friends at the apartment, and Nikki had stayed there to get everything ready while Kit made a liquor run. There was a knock at the door. Nikki opened it and sure enough, just as she suspected, it was Ben. 

"He's not here he went to the store." She said dryly, eyeballing him. 

"I came to see you..." There was that fucking grin again. He didn't wait for her to invite him in, and as he passed by her she could smell the scent of his cologne. Whatever he was wearing smelled great, even if she did currently think he was a jerk. 

"Well you can fuck off, because I'm busy." 

"But you let me in..." 

"Kit will be back any minute." 

"I told you I was sorry.. but you didn't tell Kit you slapped me, now why is that??" 

"Don't start your shit with me Ben." Nikki stalked off down the hallway and slammed the bedroom door. 

The party went off without a hitch, and by about 2am everyone was thoroughly pickled, including Nikki, Kit, and Ben. After all the guests were gone, Kit insisted Ben sleep on the couch. They'd both been doing tequila shots after Kit's buddy blew out his birthday candles. Nikki had almost as much as they did to drink and staggered back to the bedroom. 

Nikki stripped in front of the mirror, admiring herself in her drunken state when Kit walked in behind her and cupped her breasts. "Did you have a good time, love?" He asked her nuzzling his mouth into the hollow of her neck. "Mmmmmm...." The scent of his cologne and the sensation of his hot mouth on her skin ignited a fire between her legs. "I think I'd have more fun if you were fucking me." 

She turned around and started fumbling with his shirt buttons as his lips planted hot wet kisses against her neck and worked their way lower. By the time his shirt was off and he was helping himself out of his trousers, his mouth had found its way to her breasts, and he was tracing circles around her hardened peaks. Her hand brushed lightly against his cock and he groaned. That was all it took. They may have been drunk, but that didn't stop him from picking her up, pinning her against the wall with his arms underneath her legs, and fucking her senseless. His thrusts were slow and steady, as his mouth assaulted hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "fuck me harder" the sound of skin slapping against skin intensified as he pumped faster. Nikki moaned loudly as his cock filled her. There was nothing better than drunk sex with Kit. 

Ben groaned loudly and tried to bury his head underneath the couch cushions. It was no use, he could hear them fucking. Hell the whole building could probably hear them for all he knew. He had half a mind to stagger back to the bedroom and join them.... annnnd join them.... hmmm.... 

He tiptoed as silently as he could down the hall. Each step closer the sound of her passionate moans grew louder. Ben cracked the door open slowly, and then he saw them. Neither of them heard the door creak and were completely unaware he was watching. But oh, he watched, and her body, and.... Ben was rock hard. 

He closed the door cursing under his breath and made his way back to the living room. He couldn't believe he'd just done that, and that he'd been turned on watching them, but his cock was throbbing, and that he could not ignore. He laid back on the couch and a low moan escaped him as he reached into his shorts and stroked his cock lazily. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled as he pumped his fist harder, the visual of his best friend and his girlfriend riding him clear in his mind. I should not be aroused by this, he thought to himself. But was he more aroused watching his mate get fucked, or watching her? 

Nikki stumbled blindly out of the bedroom, making her way to the kitchen. She'd put on one of Kit's old tshirts to cover herself just in case Ben was awake, but when she walked by the living room she heard no sound. He must be out cold, hell as much as they'd had to drink that night she was surprised her and Kit hadn't passed out, but that was another story entirely. Her kitty was still throbbing from the pounding he'd given her, that had somewhat sobered her up, just a little, but he was passed out after a round of drunk sex. No doubt he'd have a hangover tomorrow.

She got the pitcher of water out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. She was still very drunk, and hot and bothered from fucking. Maybe she'd go lay back down and play with herself in the hopes Kit would wake up and... 

Someone was behind her. 

And before she had time to turn around and see who it was, his hand was around her waist. His other hand went up to cover her mouth, and he was pulling her back to the living room. Had Kit woken up? No... this wasn't Kit. That definitely wasn't Kit's cologne... it was Ben's. Nikki was too drunk to put up a good fight, but she was still struggling, and suddenly aware that all she had on was a tshirt. 

He pulled her backwards onto the couch and held her against his chest. The more she struggled the higher her tshirt rode up. All he had on was his shorts. Her scent was intoxicating, and he was pretty sure she could feel the raging hard on pressed against her lower back. "Please don't scream... please... I just..." He was holding her against him and with her wriggling his hand brushed up against one of her breasts. She had an amazing body, and while a very small part of his brain was telling him what he was doing was wrong, the other part between his legs, was screaming for more. 

"Please... I just... he's so fucking lucky. I'm really... I don't want to hurt you, I really really think you're great... you're so great.... oh god..." Nikki pulled his hand off her mouth. "Ben stop this... stop!!!" She half hissed, half whispered. "You're drunk you don't know what you're doing let me go!" 

"Please don't tell him... he'd fucking kill me, please...." Without thinking about what he was doing he reached down with the hand that had been covering her mouth and began fondling her breasts. "Holy fuck... you have no idea how much I.." 

"Stop! Ben stop what the fuck are you doing!" As much as Nikki wanted to fight him, his lips felt so good against the back of her neck. And as soon as his hands touched her breasts she could feel her nipples getting hard. Why? Why was her body betraying her? I'm drunk, I'm just drunk this wouldn't be happening if I wasn't....

She could feel him spreading her legs wider and pulling her shirt up. And then his hand was between her legs. "Ben... no!! Stop... stop!!!" She was still wet from her drunken sex escapades, and as soon as she felt his fingers rub against her clit she squirmed and bucked uncontrollably. This can't be happening, some small part of her mind said. 

She was so wet. The feel of her pussy underneath his fingers made his cock twitch involuntarily. "Please just let me make you cum." He pleaded as his fingers teased her pussy. "I just wanna make you cum." Nikki bit down on her lip as he kissed her neck and slid a finger inside her. He pulled his now wet finger out and circled around her clit before rubbing it back and forth again. Nikki made no attempt to try and close her legs, and when he realized she was close to cumming, his fingers worked against her clit faster. Ben put his hand back over her mouth to keep her from screaming, and when her body stopped shaking she sprung up from the couch like someone had lit a fire under her, and she was gone. Ben stroked his throbbing cock, moaning her name. As he fucked his fist he reached his own orgasm and shot a load across his chest and stomach. 

When Ben opened his eyes, Kit was sitting across from him on the sofa chair, sipping a coffee and watching the news. Ben groaned when he moved the pillows and saw sunlight streaming in. Then he realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers and had nothing covering him. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. His head was pounding. 

"Coffee's ready if you want a cup." 

"What time is it?" Ben asked groggily. 

"Three in the afternoon." 

"Fuck.........." Ben staggered into the kitchen to grab some coffee, and maybe a little of his dignity too, reaching for his jeans. He poured his coffee and sat back down on the couch, still bleary. 

"I trust the couch was comfy enough?" 

Ben grumbled and took a sip from the mug he was holding. They both sat quietly watching the news, Ben very slowly reaching full consciousness. Then he heard her coming down the hallway. His body tensed. 

Nikki had showered and washed her hair and plopped down next to Kit on the arm of the sofa recliner after she too, grabbed a cup of coffee. She didn't dare even glance and Ben, and Ben made his best effort to avoid looking at either of them. 

"Goodie, family meeting time..." Nikki turned her head and stared at Kit when he broke the silence. 

"So...." Kit continued sipping his coffee. "Either of you want to tell me what happened last night in the living room?" 

Nikki gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth, but she didn't dare look at Ben. 

Ben stammered, "hey man... nothing... nothing happened..." 

"I mean I did get up and see it with my own eyes... but I figured I'd let you both tell me your version... of the story." He was looking directly at Ben as he sipped his coffee. 

Ben froze, swallowed, and then prepared himself. "So what did you see." He asked slowly.

Kit put the coffee cup down, turned and looked at Nikki, and then looked back at him. "I saw you pawing and manhandling my girlfriend.... and I saw her.... enjoying it." 

Nikki shot up and started to walk out of the living room when Kit grabbed her wrist. "Sit down." Her eyes welled up with tears and she started to say something but he cut her off. "Just calm down... and have a seat." He pulled her back over to the chair. "So Ben I'm going to let you tell the story, because I know we were all drunk, but apparently we weren't THAT drunk, I'm sure you know what happened... so tell us." 

"It was... ah... I did it... I grabbed her... I... I don't know what I was thinking I just grabbed her and she... she told me to stop but then I um.... I...."

"You what?" Kit snapped. 

"I saw the two of you and ah.... it turned me on.......... so when she came into the kitchen I grabbed her. I was horny and I'm... I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." 

"You were watching us have sex???" 

"Uh.... well for a minute yeah." 

There was silence all around for what seemed like eons. It was obvious from the look on Nikki's face she had no idea he'd been watching them fuck. 

"Well it's pretty obvious there's something going on between you two. Maybe you're attracted to each other. It happens, that's fine, and if my girlfriend wants you, well.... not much I can do about it. However... I trust her, but judging from what I saw last night, I don't trust you." 

Nikki looked down at the floor. 

"So is that it Nik? You want to fuck him? I mean I know he wants you. He wants you bad...." 

Kit stood up. "But so do I. And I'm not giving you up without a fight." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "And then there's this idiot, whom I've known for about half my life now, who has always had my back, but when it comes to women, has never been very smart. Charming.. yes, but stupid." 

"So what do I do, Nikki? What do you want? Do you want him, me, both of us? A threesome perhaps? Listen I'm not mad, we're all human, Ben's an attractive man, if I were a woman I'd fuck him." 

Ben looked at him, bewildered. 

"So do you want both of us? Is that it?" 

Nikki stood up, and looked at Ben, who wasn't sure what to do or think.. and then at Kit. 

"Yes." 

Ben was pretty sure he was hearing things. Kit looked at her, silent, and waited.

"Yes I want both of you. And since Ben's been watching us fuck, maybe he would like to join us?" 

"I think I'm still drunk." Ben mumbled and took a long hard gulp of his coffee. Kit looked down at the floor and then back up. "Okay..... so... a threesome then?" 

"Woah..." Ben realized he wasn't drunk and that he'd heard correctly. "Hey... uh listen we don't have to.." 

"Shutup Ben." Kit was looking at Nikki. "Are you sure?" 

Nikki nodded, and then she looked back over at Ben. Having a threesome with two guys had always been a distant fantasy of hers, and up until now Nikki never imagined she'd have the opportunity. But when Kit mentioned having both of them, it was like a bell went off in her head. But she was nervous. She couldn't even believe she'd just uttered the words.. what was she getting herself into? She looked at Kit. "I don't want to lose you either." Nikki was staring at her hands. "This is really weird for me, I never expected to react the way I did last night and for that I apologize. Yes he did... grab me but.... I'm at fault too I guess." 

"Am I in the fucking twilight zone?!" Ben stared at both of them in disbelief. 

"Ben shut the fuck up." 

"You would just let me have a shag with your girlfriend just like that.." 

"Well you were going to try one way or the other weren't you asshole!" 

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with having a threesome." Ben said. 

"Well no one really asked you did they? So take it or leave it." Nikki retorted. 

"I'm not kissing Kit and I'm not touching his cock." 

"Fuck off Ben." 

"Are we really having this conversation?? You guys are trying to freak me out aren't you?!" Ben put down his coffee cup and put his head in his hands. 

"You weren't freaked out last night when you were watching us." Kit snapped. 

"Alright, alright... fuck! Yes I was watching, yes I got a fucking boner and ended up jerking off last night is that what you want to hear?" 

They were both staring at Ben, and then Nikki erupted into a fit of giggles. Ben snorted and got up, reaching for his shirt. "Fuck this I'm gone. You're both fucking crazy." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Nikki finally spoke up. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, and then it happened and I should have stopped.." 

"But it felt good and you didn't want it to stop but you felt guilty." 

"I guess you hate me now." 

"If you'd run off with some bloke I didn't know... eh.. yeah I'd hate you. But Ben's a charming sexy asshole, so I don't entirely blame you for being attracted to him." 

"Yeah but he's your friend." 

"And he's a fuckwit." 

"And I'm your girlfriend?" 

"And you're ridiculously gorgeous and if you think I haven't seen the way he, and every other man within five feet of you ogles you, you must be insane. Hell if I hadn't locked my coworker in the men's room at the bar the night you and I met... we may not have met." 

"Shut the fuck up." 

"I'm serious, we almost got into a fight at the urinals arguing over who was going to talk to you." 

"Kit shut up!!!!!!!!!!! That's bullshit!" 

"I'm serious! Next time you see Tim, ask him, he'll tell you." 

"So that just makes it all okay then?" 

"No, I fucking hate you both." 

Nikki looked at Kit and he looked at her, and then he leaned over and kissed her, long and deep. "So.." He said after pulling himself away from her. "Are you serious about a threesome?"

She got up and went over to the window and gazed out for what seemed like ages before she answered. "Threesome with two guys has always been a fantasy of mine but.... I mean if you're not down for that then..." 

"I'll try anything once, and only if it's for you." Kit smiled. "But he's not moving in with us." Nikki laughed. "No seriously Nik.. if you ever decided you weren't happy with me, and if you wanted to be with him - even though he's an idiot - I would not try to stop you." 

"Would you shut up! I don't have any interest in leaving you I just... I um... I guess I just want to ah... try something a little different and ummmmm.... I mean why not do it with two people I know, one of whom I adore, and the other well... I won't lie I think he's hot." 

"Yes...." Kit sighed. "So does every woman on the planet."

"Oh you mean you haven't ever had women throwing their underwear at you is that what you're saying?" Nikki folded her arms and looked at him. She knew he couldn't lie, especially after she'd heard the stories of women fighting over him at nightclubs when him and Ben would go out, and hell even at work he had women trying to run each other down for his attention. 

"There's only one woman I want." 

"Ditto."

"What? You want another woman now too?" 

"No stupid I'm saying there's only one man I want to be with...er... I mean after I live out my little threesome fantasy." Nikki blushed. Kit laughed and put his arms around her. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." 

"Fuck off!" Ben shouted into the phone when Kit called him. 

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend? And I'm the one who should be mad at you, asshole!" 

"So she's serious? She really wants to ah... both of us???" 

"Yes. We've talked about it." There was a long pause.

"I'm still not kissing you, Kit, and I'm not touching your cock." 

"Fuck you, Ben, and I'd better not catch you staring at my ass when this is all going down, either." 

Ben laughed, he couldn't even believe he was having this conversation. "Well you do have a nice ass." he said, laughing even harder. Kit hung up on him. 

Nikki had been pumping herself up for this night, for days. Ever since her and Kit talked about it, and even though he reassured her it would be okay, and no matter what happened it would be fine, she was still freaking out. I mean how many females could say they were getting to bang their hot boyfriend and his gorgeous bf? 

The long awaited evening had finally arrived, and everything was set. Nikki had made sure they'd stocked up on alcohol, because well... there would have to be a certain amount of liquor involved to calm her nerves. She was on her second glass of wine, and was wearing a blue halter dress that she had picked out, when she heard them outside the apartment. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking she'd need a few drinks to get warmed up. 

They had gone to the bar and had a beer, and two shots. Both of them were nervous but trying to laugh it off, after all this was all about her, and if things didn't go well.... Both of them stopped worrying when she opened the door. Kit didn't waste any time planting a kiss on her mouth, meanwhile Ben was standing behind him, and grinning from ear to ear. 

"So do you want us to just go into the bedroom and get naked?" He said as he walked in. 

"Dude, shut the fuck up." Kit started laughing. Nikki blushed and looked away smiling. "Do you guys want something to drink?" 

"I want everything to drink." Ben answered. "As a matter of fact I think the drunker we are the better this is going to go, look! My hands are shaking!" 

Nikki turned to him and smiled taking both his hands and rubbing them together. "Oh? And what else is shaking?" It was her turn to do the sly grinning. Ben stammered and turned bright red. 

"Well that's a world record." Kit remarked laughing, you're the first woman to ever make Ben blush or leave him speechless. "Fuck off, Kit." Ben threw one of the small pillows from the couch at him. Nikki brought them both shots, and then another, and had one herself. They made small talk for a while and before long the three of them were laughing and cracking jokes at one another. 

There was another awkward silence and then Ben spoke up. "Ah.... sooooo.... how are we um... how does this work?" 

Kit cleared his throat, "well that's easy, I carry her back to the bedroom and you stay here and wank off for a while and then pass out." 

"Yeah nice try asshole we've already done that one." Ben said. Kit busted out laughing at him. "Well.." Kit said, "it's her call... lady makes the first move." 

Nikki looked at both of them and realized that, indeed, if she didn't make the first move soon they'd all end up passing out drunk on the living room floor. She took one more tequila shot, stood up, and walked over to both of them and pulled them up by the hand. "The lady... is making the first move..." And with that she led them both back to the bedroom. 

Within a matter of seconds both Kit and Ben had a "Holy Shit" moment when they realized that this was really about to happen. Nikki climbed onto the bed and pulled Kit to her.. and Ben. Nikki was just as nervous if not moreso, than both of them, but she realized that someone had to lead the way or they would get nowhere. Ben was standing at the edge of the bed and Kit was behind her, she turned around and slid her tongue into his mouth, all the while letting her free hand unbuckle Ben's belt. Somehow she managed to get both of them out of their pants, and out of their shirts, and before long both of them were on the bed wearing nothing but boxer briefs. She grabbed them both by the back of their necks and took turns kissing Kit, then Ben, and then both were kissing and nibbling on her neck. 

She could feel her face, as well as the rest of her, getting warm. She kept both her hands busy, caressing their chests, stomach, lower.. and then very slowly, she slid her hand into Ben's boxers, and around his cock, stroking him gently. She slid her other hand into Kit's shorts, and he responded by sliding his hand around her waist and up to her breasts. She heard Ben gasp and while she was stroking him, he put a hand on her thigh, sliding slowly up her dress, between her legs, until his fingers found the lace thong panties she was wearing. 

Nikki whispered in Kit's ear as she was stroking him, and told him to take off her dress. It was going to have to come off some time. He undid the strap of her halter dress and gently pulled it down, exposing her breasts. She backed away from both of them only for a moment, to completely remove her dress, and her panties. She didn't think she would have the nerve to do this if she hesitated. 

Moving towards Kit, she pulled back the waistband of his shorts and worked them right off his hips, letting his cock spring free, and kissing his stomach as she did so, and then lower.. taking him into her mouth. Kit had to stop himself from shouting when he felt her mouth on him, and he didn't dare look at Ben, he just focused on her, and his rock hard cock in her mouth. Ben had let his hands wander as her mouth was busy, and was rubbing her back, caressing her ass, and then moving his hand between her legs. 

She pulled up slowly kissing Kit's chest, shoulders, rubbing his cock, and then whispered in his ear. "Fuck me," before turning and grinding against his stiff manhood. He grabbed her hips and rubbed the head of his cock against her slit before pushing in gently. Still completely focused on her, the first thrust let him know how excited, and wet, she was. 

And as he fucked her, she pulled Ben into her mouth. He wasn't able to keep quiet when he looked down and felt her mouth on him. He moaned and a stream of obscenities spewed from his lips. With each thrust from behind, she took him deeper into her mouth. Both of them completely avoided eye contact with each other, they were focused on her. Ben's hand found its way to the back of her head and he both heard and felt her moan as Kit's thrust became more aggressive, and Ben could feel himself becoming more aroused, and could hardly believe he was doing this. 

Her body tensed, and stilled, only for a moment, and then she pulled her mouth away from him and began working her way up Ben's body, with her tongue. She drew one of his nipples into her mouth, and he reached for her breasts, massaging both in his hands. He felt her nibbling on his shoulder, then the hollow of his neck, biting his chin, and then her mouth was on his, and she kissed him deeply. It was the kiss she probably would've given him if he hadn't caught her off guard that first time. And then she was pushing him back onto his knees on the bed, slowly pulling away from Kit, and climbing on top of him. Ben pulled her into his lap, she reached behind her for Kit and pulled him closer. She was now sandwiched between both of them, and Kit wasn't sure what she meant to do, but in another second he had a very good idea. 

He felt her slide his already drenched cock between her cheeks, and he could feel the head right up against her ass. His heart was racing and so was hers. "Are you sure?" He whispered once he realized what she wanted him to do. Nikki bit down on her lower lip just as Ben slid himself inside her. "Ohhh fffuuucckk.." he groaned as she lowered herself onto his cock. She turned her head away towards Kit. "Do it." she rasped as her hips started gyrate. Kit put his head down and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Slowly, he started to push, and very gently. She was tight, and it was all he could do not to make noise as he slid his cock head into her from behind. He gripped her hips tightly and his whole body was shaking the deeper he went. Nikki bit down on her lip so hard she was sure she'd draw blood, and the sensation of two men filling her holes at the same time drew a strangled moan from her throat as she threw her head back. When he was all the way inside her, she let out a howl of sheer ecstasy. 

Ben's mouth dropped open. The feeling of her grinding on top of him, and knowing what was happening turned him on more than he would have ever imagined. He was trying to hold it together and was failing miserably. Her body felt amazing, and he was pretty sure if he felt her cum again, he would lose it. 

Nikki couldn't have imagined the bliss she was feeling right now, and the orgasm that was quickly inching its way through every inch of her body. The first wave hit her and she dug her fingernails into Kit's thighs. And then the next one hit as Kit started thrusting deeper, and she heard the all too familiar growl erupting in his throat as he lost control. She was pretty sure she screamed as he came in her ass, what she hadn't expected was for all three of them to climax at once. Nikki wasn't sure what language Ben was speaking - or if it was a language at all - but she felt his body quake beneath her and then he cried out climaxed so hard she thought he was going to pass out.

Nikki pulled herself off of Ben and he collapsed on the bed. Kit pulled out of her slowly, she could tell she was going to be sore the next day, but good god his cock had felt amazing inside her. They'd only talked about anal before. He'd played with her ass and she loved it, but never gone all the way, until now. Kit turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and just barely squeaked out a yes. "Are you?" she asked. Kit smiled and nodded, "I'm fucking amazing, thanks." Nikki laughed. They both looked at each other and then turned and looked down at Ben. 

"Ben," Nikki said softly... "Arrree you um.... you okay?" 

"No I think I'm dead." Ben laughed. "Well get your dead ass off my bed, then." Kit got off the bed, grabbed Nikki and pulled her into the bathroom. 

"If it's alright with you guys..." Ben started as he rose from the bed, "I think I'm going to pass out on the couch for a few hours." 

Ben was fast asleep within minutes. Both Kit and Nikki were so turned on they ended up fucking again in the shower, before they made their way back to the bedroom. 

"So we don't have to do that again right?" Kit said as he pulled her naked body to him, and they curled up under the covers. "Well not unless you want to..." Nikki giggled.


End file.
